Abrazame
by bellaHerms22
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion de camila. ¿que harias en los ultimos minutos de tu vida? ¿con quien los compartirias? H/Hr spoilers!


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k. yo solo los tome prestados._

* * *

_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido, _

_que estoy desesperado segun mis latido_

_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

Las horas pasaban a cuenta gotas, tic,tic,tic.....el tiempo transcurria de forma desigual. Habia momentos en que todo estaba en calma, y otros en los que la desesperacion la sobrepasaba y empezaba a ir y venir, aun sabiendo que era algo totalmente frustrante.  
La batalla final habia terminado, el señor tenebroso habia caido, y esta vez para siempre. Pero aun asi, los animos de todos no eran los mejores. Muchos habian caido en batalla, no importaba el numero final de muertes porque todas y cada una eran irreparables.

En un pasillo de San Mungo, un grupo de personas aguardaba noticias.

_ ¡ya no lo soporto mas!- dijo dando un salto de la butaca en la que estaba sentada- si alguien no viene en este preciso momento a darnos algun tipo de noticia, yo....- bufo , los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Calma Herms, ya nos diran algo- le decia mientras la abrazaba. La voz de Ron dejaba entrever una profunda tristeza, y no era de menos. Acababa de perder a uno de sus hermanos hacia unas horas, a Tonks y Lupin, y a otros cuantos amigos, eso sin contar las muertes que habian afrontado hacia unos meses atras, y ahora se le sumaba el hecho de no saber que estaria pasando con Harry, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. -Mira, ahi viene alguien- y efectivamente alguien se acercaba.

- ¿son familiares del Sr. Potter?- pregunto el medimago

_ Como esta? Que tiene? se pondra bien, verdad?- solto las preguntas sin apenas respirar

- Dejalo hablar, Herms- le pidio Ron, y le hizo una seña al medico para que hablara-

- En estos momentos el paciente se encuentra consciente. Aun asi debemos considerar que sufrio heridas muy graves y...-

Hermione volvio a interrumpirlo- Pero se recuperara... verdad?- Miro hacia cada uno de sus rostros, como queriendo encontrar en ellos un rastro de esperanza- verdad?- repitio.

- Tu debes ser Hermione Granger- no era una pregunta. Ella asintio.- El señor Potter pregunto por usted, quiere verla.- Hermione no lo dudo y se dirigio a la habitacion.

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino _

_quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino _

_es junto a ti mi amor_

-Harry...Harry, me escuchas?...- lo miraba con el rostro preocupado.

-Umhh, Herms...estas aqui- en su cara se dibujo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

-oh, Harry...-se recosto sobre el y lo abrazo con cuidado-...que bueno que hayas despertado- por su cara rodaban las lagrimas. Harry sonrio-

-Es bueno ver que estas bien...si te hubiera sucedido algo...-nego con la cabeza- no se que haria...creo...creo, que.  
moriria...- la angustia en la voz de Harry era palpable-

-No pienses eso- le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- ya todo termino, Voldemort ha desaparecido, y todo ira bien a partir de ahora, lo unico que debemos hacer es pensar que vamos a hacer en el futuro y...- se detuvo de golpe al ver la expresion en la cara del muchacho- que sucede?

- Hermione...yo...- no sabia como decir lo que tenia pensado- yo...debo...NECESITO hablar contigo-

_Quedate un segundo aqui a hacerme compañia _

_y quedate tantito mas quiero sentirte mia _

_y abrazame .. y abrazame .y abrazame _

_y abrazame_

- Te sientes bien?-claro que no se siente bien, penso . Harry levanto su mano y la apoyo en sus labios

-Por favor, dejame hablar- le pidio , ella hizo una señal de asentimiento- Herms, le pedi al doctor que te llamara porque hay algo importante que debo hacer- dijo todo esto con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- y que es?-pregunto en un susurro-

-Voy a...despedirme de ti- no pudo evitar que una lagrima surcara su mejilla-

-No entiendo... porque haces esto?...no tienes que ir a ningun lado...- Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, era tan dulce e inocente a veces- que es tan gracioso?-

Dio un largo suspiro y se puso serio- nada...no me voy a mudar, es... algo mas "complicado" que eso-

-Explicate de una vez porque me estas asustando.-

-La verdad es que...estoy...muriendo...-el rostro de Hermione era una mezcla de espanto y dolor, no podia ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando, sencillamente era imposible.

-No. Eso no puede ser verdad. No debes jugar con esas cosas.-queria creer que todo era una estupida mentira, aunque conocia demasiado bien a su amigo para pensar que le estaba mintiendo-No...-fue un simple susurro que podria desgarrar el alma de cualquiera. El moreno queria decirle que todo estaria bien, que las cosas se arreglarian pero sabia que no seria ningun consuelo.

-Lo siento, no queria que pases por esto... lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...es total-mente in-injusto.- Negaba con la cabeza. De pronto se puso de pie de un salto  
-Voy a llamar a los medicos, ellos sabran que hacer... si, eso es, debe haber alguna pocion-

-Hermione...-

-o algun hechizo, o...

-HERMIONE!- Levanto la voz para captar su atencion- No-

Lo volvio a interrumpir- no se te ocurra decirme que no se puede hacer nada porque no...no lograre entenderlo- esta vez el llanto fue desgarrador, volvio a sentarse al lado de Harry. El le tomo una de sus manos y las envolvio con las suyas

-Lo siento- repitio, y de veras lo hacia. La miro a los ojos y le dijo -Hay algo que quisiera que hicieras por mi...abrazame...- no lo dudo un segundo, y lo abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez...y quizas lo fuera.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no habia sentido _

_tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido _

_que Dios lo hace mejor_

Estuvieron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, hasta que al final lograron que sus llantos disminuyeran y les permitieran hablar.

- Como te sientes? Tienes miedo?-su tono de voz era apenas audible.

-Te mentiria si dijera que no, pero al mismo tiempo siento una especie de calma, creo que, al final, voy a encontrar un poco de paz- la chica se encandalizo un poco - no, no, siento que siempre supe que las cosas terminarian de este modo...y no me arrepiento por ello -se miraron a los ojos -Bueno, en realidad, solo me arrepiento de una cosa.

- De que?

-De no haberte confesado lo que sentia por ti- eso dejo sin respiracion a Hermione por unos segundos -De no haberte dicho que estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria, que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, porque tu estuviste a mi lado siempre, SIEMPRE, cuando eramos inseparables, cuando me enoje contigo y deje de hablarte, cuando nadie creia en mi (tu fuiste la unica que lo hizo), cuando fuimos en busca de los horrocruxes, cuando Ron nos dejo, y podria enumerar miles de razones mas...pero tu ya las sabes...Es por eso, que hoy, aqui, en mi lecho de muerte, he decidido confesarte todo esto, porque se que si no lo hago, es de lo unico de lo que me arrepentiria durante toda la eternidad...-Alzo el rostro de su amiga y dijo- te amo, Hermione Granger, lamento haberme tardado tanto, y solo poder entregarte eso, un te amo...

Hermione tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero no era eso lo que le impedia hablar, en su corazon se debatian el amor que sentia por Harry contra la angustia y el dolor que calaban en lo mas profundo. Si, amaba a Harry pero no de esa forma, era una gran parte de su mundo, una muy importante, pero su corazon pertenecia a Ron.

-Se que no me quieres de ese modo, y no esperaba que lo hicieras, te lo dije porque-

-Lo se-apoyo su dedo en los labios de el -no te reprocho nada...te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, lamento no corresponderte

-no esperaba que lo hicieras- le dijo con una sonrisa, y era verdad -Se que lo amas... podrias despedirme de el? no me siento capaz de enfrentar a los demas- Hermione asintio. -Dile que siempre ha sido mi hermano, que le perdono todo (tu sabes), comprendo la forma en la que manejo las cosas, y no se lo reprocho. Pidele que te cuide, y si no lo hace se las tendra que ver conmigo- rieron los 2 -Que me recuerde, no mucho solo lo necesario...Que lo voy a extrañar, fue mi primer amigo y siempre lo llevare conmigo... y que me perdone por no haber tenido el valor de despedirme de el...

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino _

_quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino _

_es junto a ti mi amor_

_Quedate un segundo aqui a hacerme compañia _

_y quedate tantito mas quiero sentirte mia _

_y abrazame .. y abrazame .y abrazame _

_y abrazame_

-lo hare , y se que Ron te comprendera. Yo lo ayudare.-le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos - Alguna otra cosa?

La contemplo como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que lo hiciera. Levanto la mano que tenia libre y acaricio una de las mejillas de la muchacha.-Quedate conmigo...hasta el final.-No hicieron falta mas palabras.

_Dame una razon para quedarme _

_yo no quiero tu compasion _

_quiero que estes conmigo _

_hasta que me haya ido _

_y abrazame y abrazame .y abrazame ._

_y abrazame ._

Al cabo de un tiempo que les resulto dificil precisar cuanto, Harry rompio el silencio.  
-Ya casi es la hora- dijo con voz resignada

-No...-no era una negacion sino mas bien una palabra de resignacion. Sabia que era el momento, no lo veria mas, eran los ultimos minutos en los que estaria con su mejor amigo- Voy a extrañarte demasiado. Prometeme que vendras a visitarme algunas veces- el rio con ternura.

-Estare a tu lado cada dia de tu vida hasta que ya no me necesites.-

-Siempre te necesitare, no lo dudes-a estas alturas el rostro de Hermione estaba completamente empapado.

-Nunca lo dudaria, estare contigo hasta que superes la perdida.-

_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido _

_que estoy desesperado segun mis latidos _

_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

-Adios, Hermione...recuerdame-ella se acerco y lo abrazo- Hasta siempre, mi amor-

-Oh Harry...-se alejo unos centimetros y lo miro directo a los ojos- Te vere dentro de poco...

-No, aun te queda mucho por vivir, yo te esperare...- se acerco aun mas a ella y le dio el primer y unico beso que compartirian. Un beso repleto de amor y de agonia. El beso mas dulce que recibio en su vida.

Cuando se separo de el sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenia una expresion de profunda felicidad en su rostro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de un algunas cosas: Harry habia muerto, por primera vez en su corta vida el habia sido completamente feliz...y finalmente reconocio sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Le aparto un mechon de pelo de la frente, le acomodo las gafas, le dio un breve beso en los labios...

-Te amo Harry...nos veremos...cuando sea el momento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic

No sean muy malos...

Reviews, porfa


End file.
